


Never Again

by dunwitu



Series: Us against them [3]
Category: Doctor Strange - Fandom, Iron Man - Fandom, Marvel
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, IronStrange, M/M, Magic, Not Steve Friendly, Not Wanda Friendly, Team Iron Man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 07:28:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18988057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dunwitu/pseuds/dunwitu
Summary: Wanda uses her magic on Tony.Stephen doesn’t like that.Team Iron Man





	Never Again

**Author's Note:**

> No copying intended if someone else wrote something similar to this!

Stephen was coming from the Sanctuary, back to the Avengers compound. He had had a long day, and was excited to see Tony. But all excitement dropped when he walked into their shared bedroom. 

Tony was staring at a wall, unmoving and unblinking. His eyes were clouded and his face was unreadable. Stephen tentatively walked over to his lover and sat down in the spot next to him. Tony didn’t acknowledge his existence with so much as a blink of the eye. Stephen could feel that some sort of magic had been used on him. 

“Tony..?” He said, in a soft voice. Tony didn’t respond. 

“Tony?” He said, a bit louder. Tony looked up at him finally, with a blank expression. Finally, it hit Stephen. That witch, Wanda. Oh she was going to pay, but Tony came first. He summoned a spell, one to keep people from being able to go into his mind, and his heart ached at the fear that flashed across Tony’s face. 

“It’s okay, it’s a simple spell. One will keep people from entering your mind.” Stephen said. Tony didn’t say anything, but the fear subsided a little and he allowed Stephen to cast the spell.

“What happened..?” He asked, hoping he didn’t sound to pushy. Tony didn’t respond, but Stephen could see little pools of tears forming in his eyes. He gently placed his hand on Tony’s arm. 

“I never should’ve let them come back!” Tony said suddenly. Stephen opened his arms and Tony sat on his lap and sobbed into Stephens chest. “I should’ve never worked so hard to get them pardons. They don’t deserve it!” He cried. Stephen rubbed his back in soothing circles, until eventually, the sobs quieted. 

“I’m sorry.” Tony said in a small voice. 

“Don’t be..it's not your fault.” Stephen said, still rubbing his back. The quiet, even breaths told Stephen that Tony had fallen asleep. Stephen picked him up and laid him gently on the bed. 

“I’ll be back, love.” He whispered before leaving the room. He stormed down the stairs of the compound and slammed Wanda against the wall. He used his magic to bound her wrists and ankles, and no matter how much she struggled and cursed, she could not escape. 

“You.” He spat, his voice dripping with venom. He felt someone touch his shoulder and spun around to see Steve Rogers. It took amazing self control not to snap his neck and leave him there. 

“Strange, What are you doing?” He asked. 

“I would leave, or you’ll regret it.” He spat. 

“No can do, now release Wanda and we can talk-“ Steve was cut of by falling through a portal. Stephen could care less where it led or if it led anywhere. 

“Back to you.” He said, turning his glare back on Wanda. “When will you learn! You can’t go through someone’s mind, it goes against the laws of magic!” He snarled. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” She bluffed, but Stephen could tell she was lying just by her darting eyes and taut voice. 

“Don’t even start, I would tread carefully Witch. Why can’t you just leave Tony alone?!” 

“He killed my parents! And my brother!” She spat. 

“When will you understand that Tony did neither of those things? Stark Industries never sent bombs to Sokovia, that was a mistake! And Pietro died in battle saving someone who wasn’t Tony. He was coincidentally one of your rogue friends, Clint!”

“Sure you would believe his side, you’re sleeping with him. And who are you to tell me what I can and can’t do! Mind control is what I’m good at!” 

“Well, you should probably learn to be good at something else.” Stephen said darkly. 

“Is that a threat?” Wanda spat as she fought vainly against the bands. 

“I’d consider it one.” Stephen said. “You have gone against your pardon. You’re in deep trouble.”

“How was I supposed to know??” She asked, balling her fists. 

“Tony explained it to you! And it was written clearly on your pardon, if you didn’t know, you must’ve not only ignored what Tony said but also not read it.” He was too tired to have these circular arguments. 

“Well, What are you going to do..?” She tried to sound snarky, but Stephen could head the undertones of worry in her voice.

“You’ll be sent to a holding cell right about..now.” He said, and snapped his fingers to open the portal. The last thing he heard was Wanda scream as she fell through the portal. 

“FRIDAY, alert the council that Ms. Maximoff disobeyed her pardon.”

“Alerting the council.” FRIDAY responded. Stephen walked back into his room and smiled seeing Tony still peacefully asleep. He walked over and laid down next to him, tangling his fingers in Tony’s hair. Nothing would ever happen to him again.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey what’s up my dudes. I hope you liked it. Any requests welcome alright byee


End file.
